


The Reverse Flash's Girlfriend

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Discovery, Episode: s01e19 Who is Harrison Wells?, F/M, Fear, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, evil boyfriend, protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Set after the final scene of s01e19 so SPOILER ALERT.Harrison Wells' girlfriend discovers his speedster suit along with the rest of Team Flash. This revelation changes her world forever.ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I just whipped up this first chapter this evening after rewatching s01e19. When the plot bunnies come, you just can't fight them!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this!
> 
> My work is unbeta'd, and I only own Cassie. The Flash characters and universe are not my own.

I was walking through the hallways of Star Labs, headed to the cortex. Like the idiot I was, I'd left my phone behind. 

 

Harrison was waiting for me at the restaurant, I had told him that he needn't worry about coming back to Star Labs with me, that I'd only be a few minutes. It wasn't often that I could actually pry him away from his work long enough to have a proper date night, so I wasn't going to have him coming back here and getting himself distracted.

 

Harrison and I had been dating for the past six months now, we actually celebrated our anniversary two weeks ago. I'd been working for him for the past 2 years, and I know, it's a faux pas to date your boss, but after the particle accelerator explosion, Star Labs doesn't exactly have an HR to condemn us. Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry accepted our relationship, even though they sometimes worried about me when we first started dating. Despite there being a rather large age difference between us, we are both adults, and love is love.

 

While I was walking, I stumbled across Cisco and Caitlin's backs as they walked through a doorway that I'd never seen before. Before I could fully question the mystery doorway, I darted in behind them and gasping, stopped dead in my tracks.

 

A yellow speedster suit was displayed across the room. The Reverse Flash's suit.

 

"Oh my god, Cassie." Caitlin turned to me in shock.

 

"What, what is this?" I asked in horror, looking around the room.

 

The room was white, with tennis ball sized bumps on the wall, almost like it was covered in giant braille. I don't look very hard at the walls though, as my eyes were drawn back to the suit.

 

"Cassie, you, you shouldn't be here." Cisco stuttered.

 

"Who's suit is that? Why would the Reverse Flash's suit be in here? Where did this room come from?" The questions burst out of my mouth in rapid fire.

 

Caitlin came up to put her hand on my shoulder as Barry spoke.

 

"It's Dr. Wells. He's the Reverse Flash. He killed my mom." Barry's face was dark and filled with a silent rage. 

 

"No, no, no, you're wrong. Harrison isn't a murderer. He can't be." I shook my head and backed up, my back hitting the wall.

 

"Cassie, he is. We've suspected for a while, but now we finally have proof." Caitlin said in a calming voice.

 

"You've all known this? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you," I hesitated, "warn me. I thought we were family."

 

"We are family, but we didn't tell you for your own protection. We knew that out of all of us, you'd have the most trouble with keeping this from him. And we can't tell him. We can't confront him. Not yet." Cisco said.

 

"I, I still can't believe it. Harrison Wells, the Reverse Flash? It just, I can't." I drifted off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

 

"I know, but for your own safety, you have to pretend like everything is normal, like you don't know." Caitlin warned me. "Otherwise, well, how would you expect a murderer react to being confronted."

 

Violently, I thought, but I stayed silent. 

 

"Guys." Barry stood apart from us, at the other end of the room, and before him stood a hologram of a news article. The headline of which stared down at us in big, bolded letters. 

 

**FLASH MISSING**

**VANISHES IN CRISIS**

 

Even more jarring than the headline was the date at the top. **April 25, 2024**. 

 

"What the frack." Cisco whispered. 

 

My mind blanked for a moment in disbelief before I backed up and walked towards the doorway, or where the doorway had been, but standing in front of it, it reappeared. 

 

"I can't, I can't handle this. I need to go." My words jumbled together. 

 

Caitlin followed me out of the room. 

 

"Cassie, you have to get a level head. I know that our worlds have just exploded, I mean, Dr. Wells is from the future, for goodness sake, but you need to calm yourself. Pretend that everything is fine. You can't tip him off. Can you do that, Cassie?" 

 

"I can, I can try." My voice shook. I was a mess of emotions, betrayal, sadness, anger, fear, but I had to keep calm, and go back to my boyfriend, and pretend that he wasn't a killer. How was I going to do this... 

 

"Good. Our lives may depend on it." Caitlin said, solemnly. 

 

"No pressure." I breathed. I tried to calm myself with humour, but instead, I just made myself more terrified. 

 

"You can do this, Cassie. " Caitlin gave me a hug before joining the boys inside the room to likely discuss things in further detail. I, meanwhile, had to go have a date with a psyco. 

 

I walked to the Cortex and grabbed my phone in a daze. All I could see in my mind was the Reverse Flash with his cowl off, and the face of Harrison Wells grinning at me. 

 

I shuddered. 

 

How could I have been dating a murderer? Harrison was sweet and smart and protective. He could cheer me up on my worst days, and support me on my best days. Even though he could get rather obsessed with his work, he was still a perfect boyfriend. The best one I've ever had. 

 

Or at least, that's what I thought. Was everything an act? Was our relationship just an act? I just didn't understand... I wish I could confront him and get the truth. Perhaps this was all a misunderstanding. There may be a perfectly good explanation for why he has a secret room... With a reverse flash suit... And a news article from the future... 

 

Oh god, my boyfriend was a killer. 

 

I didn't know how I was going to keep this from him. I have a terrible poker face. I can't lie! How can I keep something this big from him? I know that this is a matter of life and death, but, how can I pretend that my boyfriend isn't a monster?

 

"Cassandra."

 

Speak of the devil... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks to my 3 kudos and 27 hits! It's so great that you're reading this!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! I thought I'd show my love to my readers by mass updating all my currently in progress works! Love you all!

"Harrison! Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked with a huge smile plastered on my face as I tried to hide my alarm.

"I thought I'd come check up on you. You've been here for a while. What were you up to?" Harrison asked with a blank face.

"Oh, nothing, I just bumped into Caitlin when I got here, so we chatted, then she left, and I got my phone, now I'm just leaving. It was a perfectly normal visit." I blurted out. I inwardly cringed at the last sentence. 

"Is that so?" Harrison asked as his eyes darkened. "You know, Cassie, I wanted to give you a chance to tell the truth. To be honest with me. But instead you lied to my face."

"I, I didn't lie. I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to look innocent. 

"More lies." Harrison leaned forward, and did something that I never thought he'd do. Harrison Wells stood up. 

I gasped. There had been a part of me that was holding out hope that the man I loved was still a good guy. Now that part of me was obliterated. 

I backed up as Harrison advanced on me until my back hit the wall. Harrison put his arms up on either side of my head, effectively trapping me. Looking up, I saw the face I used to be so familiar with, a face I used to love, but now, all I saw was a stranger. A monster. 

Harrison looked at me with anger and disappointment. His face was contorted, and he had taken off his glasses. I'd never seen this look on his face, and I hoped I'd never again have to see it. 

"I have a scanner on the door to my time vault. I knew the moment that you, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin entered it. I know that you've seen the suit, so go ahead. Ask me." Harrison snarled the last sentence. 

My breathing hitched in fear. 

"Are, Are you the..." The words got caught in my throat. 

"Finish the sentence." Harrison growled. 

"Are you the Reverse Flash?" 

Harrison started vibrating and his eyes turned bright red as he said, "Yes." 

I screamed. 

Harrison covered my mouth in an instant, so my scream was barely audible. Tears slipped out of my eyes, and fell onto his hand. 

Terror and betrayal flowed through my body. Was this it? Was my boyfriend going to kill me like he did my friend's mother? 

Barry ran up to us at his lightning speed. His face was pure rage when he hesitated for a moment. Then he continued running towards Harrison. 

Before Barry got to us though, Harrison picked me up, bridal style, and started running. Everything turned into a blur, so I closed my eyes and tried not to vomit. 

<~><~><~><~><~>

After a short while, we stopped, and I could finally open my eyes. We were standing in a small town in who knows where. We had stopped in the parking lot of a fancy hotel.

"Put me down." I tried to say firmly, but my voice shook more than I would have liked. Harrison was still holding me bridal style, and rather tightly too.

"Don't run or make a scene." Harrison warned, as he slowly lowered me. "I'd hate to have to kill everyone in this tiny town."

I gulped as my feet hit the ground. I backed up and put a good three feet between us before I said anything.

"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me? Or are you just going to abandon me in the middle of who knows where so that I can't stop you."

Harrison chuckled. "There is no way you could stop me. You're not fast, strong, or smart enough."

It felt like a dagger to my heart with each of his insults. I know that he was a murderer and a kidnapper, but I didn't like being called stupid.

"You don't know that. I have other ways of stopping you." I looked at the ground.

"Is that so?" Harrison laughed, darkly. "Are you going to try to appeal to my humanity? 'Cause news flash Cassie, I haven't got any."

I swallowed, not going to admit that that was exactly what I was going to do.

"You must have some humanity, after all, you fell in love with me. Or was that just an act?" I paused, a tear falling. "It was just an act, wasn't it."

"Our relationship was the most real thing about me! I love you, Cassandra Blaire." Harrison flashed up to me and put his hands on my face before I could jerk away. "And that is why I had to bring you here, somewhere that you can't interfere with my plan until I'm ready to go."

I took a step away from him.

"What plan? Where are you going?" I asked. 

"I'm from the future, and I need to get back there with Barry's help. But, I'm taking you with me. Once we are in the future, we're going to marry, and then I will finally be able to have you forever." 

At the word marry, I was shocked into thinking clearly, and remembering why I was here. 

"I'll never marry you. I'd never in a million years marry a murderer. You're a monster." I spat in his face and ran in the direction of the highway. 

With a flash of lightning, Harrison appeared in front of me. 

"You will be my wife. Monster or not. I've only done what I had to do." Harrison growled, grabbing my arm in a bruising grip. 

"You had to kill Barry's mom?" I shot back. 

"I had to make the Flash suffer for all the pain he's inflicted me." 

"No one ever has to murder. It's a choice, and you chose wrong. Now let me go." I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp, but his hand was too tight. 

"No. Now, we're going to book a room, and you're not going to make a fuss until we get there. If you do, I'll shred the hearts of everyone who sees you." Harrison threatened and pulled me towards the front doors of the hotel. 

"Please don't." I protested, trying not to walk, but Harrison kept dragging me. 

I didn't know what I was begging about, if it was the murder, or me having to be stuck in a room with a murderer, but either way, I just wanted to stop Harrison Wells.

"Cassandra. Walk properly. Or else." Harrison threatened.

I shunk slightly, but terrified, I started to walk along beside him. As I walked, his grip got looser and looser, until he grabbed my hand and looped it through his arm. We walked into the hotel like most dignified couples would, with our arms linked together.

Though Harrison was no longer gripping me, I still felt as trapped as I did before, only this time I wasn't fearing for my life. Rather, it was everyone else who had a proverbial gun to their heads.

Walking through the glass doors, I looked around the lobby. It was filled with fine furniture, a gorgeous rug, and a beautiful chandelier hung over it all.

The man that stood behind the desk was wearing an impeccable suit, and had a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hello, and welcome to the Marigold. Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we don't. However I'm sure that won't be a problem as I frequent this chain quite a bit." Harrison spoke so smoothly and was so charming, it was hard to remember that he was basically holding the man's life hostage for my obedience.

The man frowned slightly at Harrison's lack of reservation, but he tried to keep a straight face. 

"Name?"

"Dr. Harrison Wells."

"The Dr. Wells? The science genius? The man who blew up Central City?" The man asked flabbergasted.

Harrison gritted his teeth. I took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't do anything rash or murderous for the man's comment.

"Yes. That's me."

"Well, you are indeed one of our VIP members. It's an honour to have someone with your brilliant intellect staying with us."

"Thank you." Harrison spoke smoothly, but still had a bit of an edge to his voice.

"How many nights will you be staying with us?"

"Indefinitely." 

"Ah, alright, well, as long as you inform us every morning before check out at 11am whether or not you'll be staying with us another night, then there won't be an issue."

"That's reasonable." Harrison smiled.

"Your room is 403. Here are your key cards. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Harrison took the key cards and led me to the elevators.

A few businessmen were also waiting for the elevator, so we stood in silence.

After a brief elevator ride and a quick walk, Harrison and I were in our hotel room.

"Now, let's talk more about our wedding." Harrison approached me like a predator does his prey, as I backed away.

I bumped against the wall and stared at him with terror.

"I hate you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and Kudos are the absolute best way to show an author your love!
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note, April 15 2019: I started this fic without a clear path of where I was taking this, so now I'm stuck. Until the plot bunnies return, I will not continue this. I'm not abandoning this, it's just on Hiatus.   
> Sorry. If you have any suggestions on what you think should happen, feel free to comment! I'd be glad to take any help I can get.   
> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
